La Voix d'Or
by Lallu
Summary: Un café au Lounge et voilà qu'une bande de jeunes se retrouve catapultée au Mexique, Peter a encore oublié son cerveau, mais il n'a pas oublié d'attacher au boulet au groupe. Lux est maladroite, et son seul talent est de faire fuir ses adversaires en chantant. Leur survie relèverait du miracle, n'est-ce pas? /!\ vocabulaire pas très correct.


_-Ok les gars, ça suffit! Est-ce que je peux vous demander d'arrêter de casser mon café à chaque fois que vous venez?! Cria une petite blonde en tapant du poing sur le bar._  
_-En effet chef, tu as la permission de demander!_

Un jeune homme au regard malicieux lui avait répondu, son habituel sourire taquin en coin. Derrière faisaient fracas chaises et tables, quelques verres volèrent, explosant dans un tintement sourd.

_-Pourquoi je savais que j'allais avoir ce genre de réponse?_

La demoiselle se frappa le front du plat de la main, désespérée. Lux était arrivée à Beacon Hills six mois auparavant. Rien de bien précis l'avait attirée dans cette petite ville de Californie, car comme à chaque fois que la jeune femme s'égarait sur la route, elle s'installait là où elle le pouvait. Peut-être condamnée à être serveuse toute sa vie, puisqu'elle avait arrêté ses études au plus tôt, elle gérait pour le moment un café en centre ville à la place du propriétaire. Celui-ci ayant laissé son entreprise à l'abandon de nombreux mois durant, elle avait tout retapé de ses petites mains et les bénéfices clinquaient dans sa poche avec la lumière de l'or. Jamais sur la route elle n'avait eu autant de chance, de plus, elle n'était plus condamnée à vivre dans sa camionnette, car elle bénéficiait d'un logement à l'étage même du bar. La frêle silhouette se rajusta sur sa chaise haute puis s'étala de tout son long avant de déclarer de sa voix trop aigüe.

_-Ouahouh, ça doit être folklorique Halloween chez vous._

_-Je te le fais pas dire, commenta Stiles._

Le lycéen arborait la scène de son usuel regard pétillant de malice, ses prunelles brunes aux aguets. Voilà trois mois qu'il avait, pour la première fois, mis les pieds au _Lounge_ et ainsi rencontré la gérante. A force de le fréquenter avec Scott –présentement entrain de lancer des assiettes par terre en grognant-, il s'était liée d'amitié avec la jeune vagabonde et à sa plus grande surprise, s'était installé comme pilier de bar. Tant et si bien d'ailleurs, qu'il avait tendance à tout le temps ramener son groupe d'amis, plus pour discuter que pour boire un verre. Les yeux dans le vide à force de regarder son loup-garou de meilleur ami se disputer avec Derek, il tentait de suivre la pleine vitesse de tous ces mouvements surnaturels. Les visages recouverts de poils, les canines sorties et les yeux colorés, ils étaient à nouveau entrain de tester leur virilité. Stiles soupira puis jeta un regard blasé vers la petite blonde, trouvant adorablement craquants son sourire de chat et ses longues dreads locks blondes. Enfin, il n'était plus le seul parfaitement humain dans ce groupe hétéroclite !

_-On fait quoi, je vais chercher le sifflet ? proposa Lux d'un ton amusé._

Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis regarda le corps maigre sauter à terre et s'éloigner. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit strident se fit entendre entre les murs lambrissés du bar, mais le son eut tant d'effets sur les lycanthropes qu'ils tombèrent à genoux, les mains sur les oreilles comme si une bombe venait d'exploser dans leurs tympans. Derek leva un regard rempli de haine vers le comptoir, où Lux se tenait un sourire tout fiérot peint sur son fin minois.

_-S'il suffit que de ça pour vous dresser ! Franchement, j'adore ce truc, pas toi Stiles ?_

_-Grave, ça le fait ce machin !_

Sous les yeux effarés de la demoiselle, les hommes-loups reprirent forme entièrement humaine. Depuis deux mois elle ne s'habituait pas à ces métamorphoses incessantes et encore moins aux longues griffes qui en découlaient ! L'histoire en soi était banale, elle avait rencontré Stiles, par ce biais, Scott, puis un jour, le ténébreux Derek s'était ramené dans le bar et avait voulu régler ses comptes avec les deux jeunes. Ils s'étaient un peu trop énervés, les hormones s'étaient réveillées et forcément, ils avaient révélé leur vraie nature. La petite blonde avait mis des semaines à s'en remettre, persuadée d'être folle, se terrant derrière son comptoir en priant de ne jamais revoir ni les adolescents, ni leur mentor. Cependant, la situation s'était éclaircie très vite, le fils du shérif avait ramené son échiquier ainsi qu'un bloc-notes pour tout expliquer en détails. Oh, bien sûr elle perdit connaissance quelques fois, eut quelques terreurs nocturnes et surtout, une peur bleue des deux alphas, mais elle s'en était remise. C'est comme si ces choses là étaient naturelles, ça ne changeaient rien à sa vie. Enfin, presque. Les garçons avaient pris l'habitude de se battre dans le café, brisant à tour de rôle chaises et tables, de temps en temps, elle devait en enfermer un dans la cave et le menacer du sifflet pour qu'il se calme. A l'instant même, ils ramassaient les débris à l'aide de balayettes et Stiles les encourageait de la voix en tapant du pied par terre.

_-Vous me coûtez drôlement cher quand même, soupira Lux en tripotant une de ses dreads. Sinon, pas de nouveautés surnaturelles à cause du grand arbre magique ?_

Le lycéen lui lança un regard perplexe. Elle avait la terrible habitude de nier le surnaturel avec une simplicité décoiffante ! Un loup-garou se transformait en « homme poilu » et pour un peu qu'elle soit d'humeur à oublier la réalité, le vocabulaire de base comme « alpha » ou « beta » se volatilisait. Une fois le ménage fini, la demoiselle obligea Derek et Scott à s'assoir autour d'un verre de l'amitié, autrement dit, une bonne bière bien fraîche, bien que tous n'aient pas l'âge légal de boire. Les deux se regardaient en chien de faïence, encore une histoire de fille apparemment ! La petite amie de Scott était un sujet courant de dispute, il l'aimait tellement que la moindre parole envers elle lui paraissait déplacée. Il se montrait d'une jalousie surprenante ! Même Stiles pourtant habitué aux frasques de son ami, était surpris de la situation. Le beau brun surprotégeait l'élue de son cœur, qui pourtant était capable de le battre à plate couture dans un combat à mains nues.

_-Bah, vous avez qu'à devenir gays, balança Lux d'un ton désinvolte. Ca règlera tout._

Comme à l'accoutumée, Derek l'incendia du regard. L'effet était d'autant plus saisissant avec ses yeux d'acier et la barbe foncée qui lui mangeait le visage.

_-Vilain homophobe que tu es ! Par contre je suis sérieuse les gars, vous allez me rembourser tout le matériel cassé, et NON SCOTT, je m'en fiche si t'as pas de sous, tu me rembourses quand même !_

_-Ca c'est de la logique ! grinça le concerné d'un ton mauvais._

Stiles lui balança un coup de pied par-dessous le comptoir et le loup-garou couina de surprise, puis grogna de colère, avant de plonger ses yeux bruns dans la bière, d'un air désespéré. Ouais, Scott était dans un état lamentable, la meute pour le moment démantelée n'arrangeait pas les choses, en plus de ça, la jolie Kira était injoignable. Tout était donc prétexte à le mettre en colère, encore plus Derek. Surtout Derek. Parce que Derek ne croyait pas en l'amour à long terme, parce qu'il avait perdu ses illusions, ce genre de choses… Par habitude, la gérante du bar se mit à fredonner et l'ambiance se rasséréna avec délice. Le silence prit possession de l'endroit, les deux humains luttaient pour ne pas exploser de rire, les corps secoués par de violents soubresauts. Cette absence de bruit remplissait les moindres recoins, du parquet glacé aux stores recouverts de poussière, il s'incrustait, vicieux et lourd, comme une promesse de folies à venir. Heureusement pour les deux idiots du groupe, la clochette de l'entrée tinta. Un bel homme en pleine force de l'âge surgit, un élégant pull de coton bleu moulant un torse bombé. Ses yeux clairs brillaient d'une pointe de malice et il était étrangement séduisant. Lux se sentit aussitôt intriguée par le personnage. Un si bel homme, perdu dans un bar miteux ? Ca ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. En effet, ça n'en n'était pas une. Derek se leva et se retourna, les mouvements bloqués comme ceux des automates. Quelques minutes avant il n'avait déjà pas l'air ravi d'être sur place, mais là, son visage s'était allongé du plusieurs mètres. On aurait même dit qu'il perdait toute foi en l'humanité

_-Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ? s'enquit Lux en sautant à terre pour reprendre sa position de serveuse_

D'une démarche assurée, l'homme s'approcha du bar, puis s'assit en toute élégance. Avec un charmant sourire d'une blancheur sans pareille, il commanda un simple café, qu'il touilla longuement, le regard dans le vide.

_-D'où venez-vous, mademoiselle ? Vous avez un accent rare._

_-D'Islande, bafouilla la jeune femme avant de reprendre contenance. De Lerwick, dans les îles Shetland plus précisément, si vous arrivez à placer ça sur une carte, je vous offre un autre café._

Il éclata d'un rire frais sous le regard mauvais des trois autres garçons.

_-C'est une sonorité très charmante, tout comme vous._

_-Peter, arrête tes conneries elle a même pas vingt ans ! grogna Derek d'un ton sans appel_

La concernée ouvrit de grands yeux perplexes, ainsi, ils se connaissaient ? Stiles comprit vite son désarroi et lui chuchota en détail que oui, le dénommé Peter était l'oncle de Derek, également lycanthrope et psychopathe à ses heures perdues, il avait essayé de les tuer à plusieurs reprises et était plus ou moins fou. Au fur et à mesure de la description, le visage déjà pâle de l'islandaise devenait translucide sous les yeux amusés du dernier arrivé. Scott poussa un soupire exaspéré devant le silence de celui-ci, il ne pouvait pas ne pas entendre les chuchotements, mais il feignait leur non-existence à la perfection.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, cracha son neveu._

_-Passer un agréable moment en famille, répliqua Peter avec un sourire narquois_

Aussitôt Lux comprit la profondeur du personnage. Il donnait l'impression d'être un ange avec ses manières parfaites et son sourire éclatant. Il avait tout du trentenaire bien sous tout rapport, prêt à être marié, pire que ça même, elle le soupçonnait d'en profiter. Derrière la voix claire, il y avait des bris de verre dans les graves et une lueur un peu sombre au fond de ses yeux trop clairs. En effet, il avait quelque chose de pas net chez lui, et l'attitude des trois autres hommes le confirmaient. Pour se donner bonne contenance, le grand brun tapa du poing sur la table, faisant gicler quelques gouttes de café sur le chêne poli.

_-Peter, qu'est ce que tu veux ? répéta Derek._

_-Que tout le monde fasse ses valises, on part au Mexique, et ça va pas être drôle._

Sans plus d'explications, il laissa sa commande entamée sur le comptoir et s'en alla dans un élan de théâtralité.

_-C'est quoi ces conneries ? s'étrangla Stiles._

_-Malia, Lydia et Kira sont au Mexique ! enchaina alors Scott, paniqué._

Derek soupira et se laissa retomber sur son tabouret, épuisé à l'avance. D'un geste, il commanda un deuxième verre à Lux qui le servit avec sa maladresse habituelle. Il le but à longues goulées, puis releva le regard, probablement trop perplexe pour remarquer les yeux inquiets de la petite blonde. Il avait l'air bien décidé à suivre son oncle, et par là même, à entrainer ses jeunes amis dans l'aventure. C'était comme un dialogue silencieux, l'un de ceux que seuls les amis de longue date peuvent comprendre. La décision semblait prise, les trois hommes partiraient au Mexique, mais quand ? Lux ne saurait le dire.

_-C'est pas vrai, je déteste le mexicain. On dirait qu'ils vomissent des boulettes de viande quand ils parlent, maugréa le fils du shérif._


End file.
